orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
RBX-05-K06 Qareen
The RBX-05-K06 Qareen, also known as the Warith Jinn Team Type was a limited-production prototype Ghaz battlesuit specifically designed for the Jinn Team. Technical and Development History The Jinn Team, often considered one of the horrors of the Guild War, are a team of genetically augmented Ghaz super soldiers created by Aleada Biogenics. While scoffed at by formal military commanders for their reckless behavior, their results are verifiably effective. Following the Guild War, they were assigned to Rashidun, under direct control of Ghaulid. There they were given limited production RBS-04 Jinn units, thought to bring out the apex of their abilities. Following the Miracle at the Battle of Rodull, and the possible improvements in genetic manipulation brought by the Formians, Aleada cast out its former evaluations and sought to capitalize on the new possibilities. Due to the desperation of the Twin Worlds of Rodull in the conflict against the Nisser, Aleada was able to act well outside regulations and trade treaties with the Eredar Theocracy. Thanks to the Miracle of Rodull proving the potential of psionic weapons, Aleada poured its resources into creating what they called the 'genetic singularity'. To further this quest, they worked with Military Industrial Conglomerate to produce the ultimate battlesuit to bring out the potential of their pilots. While sharing the same basic shape and design as the Warith, the Qareen takes a number of advancements from the latest incarnation of the Zhulfiqar. Armed with enhanced weaponry, and its entire structure serving as a mental amplifier, it exists on the fringe of technology. Equipment and Design Features * ϰ'' Nanolaminate Armor: Possible only with Formian 3D forging techniques, ϰ Nanolaminate Armor is a type of nanolaminate armor blends Khaydarin Crystals into the plating of the entire battlesuit, which, combined with the suit's K-Fame makes almost the entire machine a giant psionic amplifier. While not as stealth capable of the now-common β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II, the results are considered worth the tradeoff. * MIC-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An improved model of the Xura-pattern shield system. Due to the current Ahab particle output of the Warith’s reactor, a traditional shielding system is kept to maintain both maneuverability and protection. * Dervish System: Designed from Formian decoy drone technology, the Dervish system combines holographic emitters withe the suit's various field-based systems to create deceptive replicas of the battlesuit when it makes sudden movements. These short-lived distracts are designed to shake off tracking systems as well as the predictive abilities of the Nisser. * 4x MIC-Pattern MKII Ahab Booster: Refined version of the boosters used on the Warith, these thrusters, built into the shoulders and core fighter, allow smoother and more efficient vectoring. * K-Frame: A highly confidential experimental technology. Trying to explore the possibilities of Khaydarin Crystals following the Battle of Rodull, the K-Frame is made of Khaydarin-Durasteel Composite. The intent is to allow the pilot's brainwaves to be fed directly into the drive system in a way that isn't possible with traditional neuro-link cockpits. The scarcity of the resource, combined with possible diplomatic fallout with the Eredar Theocracy have left this a rare technology, the exact capabilities of which are unknown. * Core-Fighter: Developed as a means to save the lives of pilots, a Core Fighter is part fighter craft part escape pod. Streamlining of the core fighter has led to its integration into the skirt armor, sporting the two heavier particle vulcans. Optional Equipment * ''Denizcilik-Pattern Slipspace Drive Booster: A large backpack featuring a slipspace drive as well as a secondary Ahab reactor to power it. Not meant to be equipped in combat, it is primarily used to deploy battlesuits to far-off locations. * RMX-01-K01 Zabaniyah: A modified version of the Muejaza class mobile cruiser, designed for use by AB-38438-J-002 of the Jinn Team. It replaces the usual core fighter with the ability to house the Qareen. Fixed Armament * 1x MIC-Pattern MKI Ahab Channeled Variable Speed Particle Smart Gun: Joked about by engineers as the 'most over-engineered rifle in the galaxy' the Qareen's rifle is a heavily modified version of the Warith's normal variable speed blaster rifle. Designed to help the Qareen take on enemy cruisers, it features a number of experimental technologies. ** The weapon's extended barrel works as a Ahab compressor cannon that wraps around and amplifies the particle accelerator's beam. It also provides a wider rage of radiation to defend from. ** The rifle has its own underslung Ahab vacuum reactor to provide the Ahab compressor cannon and the particle accelerator rifle with more power. ** Due to the increased output, the rifle uses a magazine of tibanna gas heatsinks to keep the weapon operational, whereas a single heatsink is normally enough to last a Warith an entire battle. ** The weapon itself is construction from ϰ Nanolaminate Armor, which combined with Ahab field controllers, allow the pilot to control the attack angle of the beam after it has left the barrel. ** All the above is in the form of the detachable forward piece, allowing it to function as a regular blaster rifle. * 4x MIC-Pattern MKI Binary Particle Accelerator Particle Vulcan: Abandoning the typical Ghaz shredder weapon, the improved understanding of particle weapons and the discovery of Tibanna gas has allowed the Warith to mount particle weapons as a CIWS weapon. Two are mounted in the head, while a larger pair are mounted on skirt armor which are part of the core fighter. * 2 x MIC-Pattern MKVII Particle Sword: Relatively untouched from prior generations, the incorporation of Tibanna gas has greatly increased output. The weapon does feature the ability to produce a double-bladed sword. Perhaps its most unique feature is the ability to attach and draw powerful virtually anywhere on the battlesuit's armor. * 2x γ Nanolaminate Claw: The manipulators of the Warith are endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the manipulator's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of battlesuits and warships, as well as can be adjusted to counter other defensive system, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. Remote Armaments * 2x MIC-Pattern Armed Armor DE ('D'efense '''E'xtension):' 'A weaponized, drone version of the Warith's Ahab shield, the Armed Armor are multi-purpose defensive/offensive system. Able to function as remote shields, they are also equipped with a particle blaster rifle each, as well as a pair of γ Nanolaminate blades that can further detach as additional remote weapons. Beyond the blades, the rest of the device is built out of ϰ Nanolaminate, allowing the pilot to control remotely with their mind, though traditional drone control systems are in place as a backup. The Armed Armors are mounted on sub arms connected to the back. Trivia * A '''Qareen' (Arabic: قرين‎ qarīn literally meaning: 'constant companion'), is a spiritual double of human, either part of the human himself or a complementary creature in a parallel dimension. Due to its ghostly nature, the Qareen is classified among the Jinn-type creatures, although usually not actually a Jinni. Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Mecha Category:Vehicles